


Bandying looks

by aljohnson



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 3x07 Game Set and Murder, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Missing Scene, Spider!, slight banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljohnson/pseuds/aljohnson
Summary: Look, we all know there's about 976 points in season 3 where they could either snog, or wake up in bed, or just tell us they're Phracking...Here's a 'missing scene' insert fic for Game, set and Murder...(The title is a particularly obscure reference to Shakespeare - 'Bandy' is similar to the modern word 'rally', used in tennis, and the line "Do you bandy looks with me, you rascal?" is to be found in King Lear. Yes, I remain terrible at titles...)
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 135





	Bandying looks

That… had not gone as he had expected.

Jack had been feeling playful lately. It seemed, since their cases at the Italian Restaurants, and their late-night discussion afterwards, that things were moving forwards with him and Phryne. There had been some chaste pecks, and some lingering touches, but Jack was trying to formulate a plan to kiss Phryne properly. Dinner, he felt, given their recent failed attempts, was probably a bad idea. The waltz had gone well, but there had been no way to follow through – that had happened in the middle of the day, and by the time the evening had arrived he’d been called out to another crime scene and the momentum had been lost.

The spider was a gift. An absolute and total gift. He’d never seen her so flustered, and, frankly, it was a relief for once to feel like he was actually in charge of his own investigation. The villain dispatched safely, with Collins, in a glass jar, Jack felt like this might be an opportune moment to at last have some fun.

He hadn’t expected her to practically throw herself into his arms. He hadn’t expected that she’d be trembling quite so much – he felt bad then, but it had still resulted in her, in his arms, warm and lithe and curled around him. He’d swallowed deeply and thought that this, might, finally, be the moment.

And then that damned photographer had leapt out of nowhere, and it wasn’t so much the act of taking the photograph that had annoyed him so much as the fact that, once again, someone had seen fit to interrupt them when they’d been about to kiss. What was a photographer even doing hanging around in her aunt’s garden anyway?

So there they were, her finger pressed to his lips, the two of them staring at each other intently, Phryne quietly whispering the word ‘no’, and gripping his arm tightly to prevent him from chasing after the sneaky bastard.

He swallowed. “I should arrest him”.

“That would just make it worse Jack” Phryne replied, her finger still pressed against Jack’s lips, his arm still anchoring her in place against him. “Will you get in trouble?” she asked.

“Why would I get in trouble? It was your photograph he was taking.”

“Jack. You’re a well-known, divorced, senior police officer, who recently arrested his own former father-in-law, who was also the Deputy Commissioner. And you’ve just been snapped, in the middle of the day, in public, looking like you’re kissing an equally well-known socialite. I think he was taking both our photographs.”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“I am sorry Jack. But this is largely your own fault, for trying to tease me.”

“And you know what they say, Miss Fisher – you might as well get hung for a sheep as a lamb.”

Jack tightened his grip on Phryne’s waist, and tilted his head slightly. Phryne’s mouth formed into a small ‘O’ shape, and her finger moved from pressing against Jack’s lip, to trace their outline instead, before trailing across his jaw to trace the line of his cheekbone.

Jack looked into her eyes, seeking permission. The slight nod of her head was barely perceptible, and Jack felt more than saw it. His free arm found its way to her hip, lightly brushing the soft material of her trousers. He dipped his head, pressing his lips to hers. There was a pause whilst the world stopped, and Jack listened for her Aunt, Collins, the photographer, a passing show girl or just some evidence to present itself. Nothing happened. Relaxing, Jack continued the kiss, as Phryne opened her lips, allowing him to kiss her more deeply, to pour his heart into this moment.

Eventually, he felt her pulling away, and he too pulled back, regretfully. Phryne smiled, a nervous smile, Jack thought. She lightly brushed her lips against his once more, before pulling back from his close embrace.

“Well now Inspector, this is a development.”

“A good one?”

“Yes.”

Jack smiled. “Good. Well then let me escort you to Doctor MacMillan’s office, to see what she can tell us about that spider bite.”

“Oh Jack, you do take me to the most glamorous places.” She smiled, brushing her lips against his cheek in a quick peck.

He smiled again as they strolled across the gardens, and resolved that he should complete that Special Constable’s paperwork he’d been keeping in his desk – even the Chief Commissioner, as disposed as he was towards Jack, wouldn’t be able to overlook that photograph.

No, he mused, as they walked towards her car, this had not gone as he expected at all…


End file.
